


The moment I knew

by Fishandchickennuggetsplease



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Based off of a Brooklyn nine nine scene, F/F, Fluff, Soft Girlfriends, The Gangs All Here, also there’s hints of sweet pea/Veronica, just hanging out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishandchickennuggetsplease/pseuds/Fishandchickennuggetsplease
Summary: Her girlfriend - no, fiancée, had leaned over and whispered 'I love you so much Cher' into her ear. Cheryl decided she would happily spend the rest of her life in this moment.______Exactly why Cheryl decides to propose to Toni, with(out) a little help from their friends.





	The moment I knew

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, this is just a bit of fluff inspired by a scene from the Brooklyn Nine Nine episode ‘HalloVeen’. Hope you enjoy it!

Another tray of drinks had hit the sticky table in front of them, and they all had let out a cheer. Fangs and Sweet Pea had immediately pulled pints towards them and toasted to the newly engaged couple to their left, while Toni lightly slapped them in the arm and Cheryl let out a laugh- this was at least the fourth time the two serpent boys had done this that night and they were only on round four. If she was honest, she felt like joining in the toast herself everytime Toni tilted her hand and Nana Rose's precious ring on her finger glinted in the red lights of the bar, signalling to all the world that Toni Topaz was, at last, her fiancé.

 

Their serpent family were packed into the nearby booths, and friendlyfaces surrounded her- to her right, Kevin and Veronica were laughing to a story Betty was animatedly retelling, Josie was perched on the bar counter, chatting to Cassidy and Angie, other young serpents she'd gotten to know over her gang years. Through the crowd she could catch glimpses of Archie getting beaten in pool by Jughead. As it became clear that Jughead had finally won, from the fact that Archie hung his head in shame, her girlfriend - no, fiancée, now, had leaned over and whispered 'I love you so much Cher' into her ear. Cheryl decided she would happily spend the rest of her life in this moment.

 

Eventually, more and more alcohol flooded their systems and loud conversations had given way to quiet, lazy chatter, when Ronnie slowly over at Cheryl, saying “I’m so glad I hinted that you should propose to Toni, it’s about time.” The end of the sentence was accompanied by a wink, but the statement shocked Cheryl out of her blissful bubble.

 

“Ronnie, what are you talking about?”

 

“Last month! We were in Greendale, shopping, and I mentioned loads of times how beautifully white clothing would go with BOTH pink and red hair! I was subtly saying you should get married! in white!" She exclaimed, as her face slowly pulled into a frown, confused.

 

The confusion was then mirrored on Cheryl’s face, while Sweet Pea let out a gleeful laugh. “V, i assumed you were just complimenting how amazing my girlfriend and I obviously always look, that’s not why I decided to propose-“

 

At that, Sweet Pea let out a barking laugh, and Ronnie glared at him. “What, like you were the reason Cheryl proposed instead?” She seemed to be challenging him, and Toni’s face looked vaguely concerned out of the corner of Cheryl’s eye, both of them knowing how the two of them could get competitive with othereach when intoxicated.

 

Sweet Pea allowed smugness to cover his features, taunting Ronnie as he said “Yeah, I was the reason actually.”

 

At this, Cheryl laughed incredulously, ‘No, Sweets, My decision wasn’t anything to do with you!”

 

“Yes I am! Look Cherry, check your texts from me. Two weeks ago to the day I sent you an important text-“

 

Cheryl obliged and pulled out her phone, scrolling back to the date he’d mentioned, and finding a single message.

 

_From > pea brain, Saturday, 13/11/21_

_hey man. U shud marree Tiny soon. Wud b cute._

 

“See!” Sweet Pea exclaimed as he turned back to Ronnie, who was, at this point, lightly seething at the thought she had been beaten by the older serpent.

 

Cheryl allowed herself to laugh along with her fiancée, who was quietly giggling into her shoulder. “Sweets, you were drunk, I ignore all your drunk texts. Sorry, that’s just not why I decided to do something as important as propose-“

 

This time, Fangs cut her off. “Yeah guys, it was something much more important that made Cher propose to our Tiny.” (He earns another slap in the arm from Toni for the nickname.) “It was my influence”.

 

“Oh really, Fangs? What on earth did you do?” Ronnie challenged, beginning to enjoy the game.

 

“ I shared my romantic playlist I made for Kevin on Spotify with you, Cher. Enough romance in there to make anyone decide to pop the question.”

 

She rolled her eyes, getting thoroughly frustrated with each of her friends’ attempts to justify their part in the most romantic event of the decade- her proposal to Toni, obviously. 

 

“No. That playlist was filled with show tunes from musicals, and cheesy pop. Worst compilation ever, Fangs.”She shot him down. (“Hey!” Kevin interjected, in a futile attempt to protect his specific musical tastes.)

 

‘If you’re so curious, I decided to propose all by myself-“

 

Jughead landed in the booth beside Betty, and interrupted her once again. “Let’s be real, you probably proposed because at one point in time I said you couldn’t.”

 

Toni exploded into laughter at that, knowing her fiancées stubborn streak would make the scenario a legitimate possibility, but Betty pushed him jokingly, “shut up! Cher’s about to be cute.”

 

A retort about not bothering anymore, now that sweet cousin Betty was waiting in anticipation, sat ready on her tongue, but she swallowed it in favour of a chance to talk about how much she cares about Toni.

 

“As I was saying,” she began with a pointed look to the young serpent king, “I decided to propose to Toni all by myself, on May 16th.”

 

“Babe, that was like six months ago. Whats special about that date?" Toni’s face held a mixture of love and confusion and so Cheryl continued.

 

“Because on May 16th, we were just lying in bed. It was late, and I was lying relaxing, half asleep, and T, you were editing photos on your laptop. Your face was so focused and you were biting your lip like you do when you concentrate, and then your face broke into this massive grin as you finally got the contrast just right. And I knew right there and then that I wanted to marry you as soon as possible.” She looks around at the faces of her friends, previously ready to bicker, that now looked on with adoration. Kevin may have even let the slightest ‘aw’ creep past his lips.

 

“Of course, it took me a while to pick a location, and getting hold of Nana rose’s ring was not particularly easy, but six months of planning all came together at Sweetwater today...”

 

“...where I said yes.” Toni concluded, before adding “sorry for the spoiler, guys.”

 

The group let out a laugh at that, and Cheryl turned and kissed her fiancée, because they were in this together now. She would happily spend the rest of her life in this moment, but she wanted to have a million more moments with the best person that ever happened to her in the future, too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Comments make my day, so let me know what you thought :)


End file.
